


This Shit Is Bananas

by Throwthemflowers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ??? kind of?, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bananas, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Louis still hates avocados, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Strangers to Lovers, purely fruit and smut I'm sorry, there is no plot besides bananas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Throwthemflowers/pseuds/Throwthemflowers
Summary: Louis sees a boy talking to some fruit and falls the fuck in love.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 38
Kudos: 157





	This Shit Is Bananas

Louis happens to glance up the moment before it happens. He’s been stuffing apples in a produce bag when a flash of lavender enters his field of vision and of course he has to look, because really who wears a lavender crop top into a supermarket.

He hears the words come out of a mouth that’s too wide and too Pink Lady, just like the apples in his hand. 

”There you go sweeties, that will be more comfortable.” 

Louis blinks, unable to process what he’s just seen. The boy smiles to himself and two huge dimples take over his face and that’s when Louis knows it’s just _over_ for him. The lavender-crop-top-wearing, curly headed, dimpled, slightly be-scruffled, bellbottom-clad boy moves on, none the wiser to Louis’ act of witness. 

Upon realizing the utter folly of his previous stance on _LAFS,_ Louis’ first reaction is to whirl and stare with blank intensity at the avocado bin behind him. He doesn’t even dare to turn around; he doesn’t _need_ to turn around, because he couldn’t forget that face in a thousand years, it’s _that_ etched into his memory. 

When Lottie finds him he’s still glued to the avocados. 

“Lou? Did you get the bananas?” 

That fruit is a trigger now, and Louis jumps at the mere mention of it. “What?” 

“The bananas. On the list, I said two bunches of bananas.” Lottie squints suspiciously at him before picking up a green avocado and holding it out under his nose. “You’ve frozen in front of your most hated food, Lou. You okay?” 

At least Lottie isn’t Fizzy, or god forbid, the twins, or HELL forbid, his mother. He’d never hear the end of it from his mother. He inwardly winces as he pictures her gloating face as she smirks and raises an eyebrow and says, _“See, love at first sight isn’t so ridiculous after all, is it?”_

He decides right then and there to never go home. He’s living in the grocery store from now on, a ghost amongst the produce bins. 

“Okay don’t answer me then. _I’ll_ grab the fucking bananas, werido.” Lottie shakes her head, rolls her eyes, and with all the dramatics of a medieval martyr marches over to the bin of nature’s yellow dildos and grabs a bunch for her shopping basket. Of course she grabs _that_ bunch. 

“NO!” Louis skids into her, his voice much louder than he’d anticipated. “Careful!” 

Lottie freezes, the bananas halfway between the bin and her basket. _“What?”_ She gives him a look that’s half perplexed, half annoyed. 

“T-those are the ones...just leave them there, see, just like he put them, because they need to be comfortable.” This all comes out in a rush and Louis can see his sister mentally preparing herself to test his sanity, so before this can happen he snatches the bananas himself and holds them close with one arm. 

“You ate one of Oli’s brownie’s again, didn’t you.” 

“What? No, I didn’t, I just…” It’s really the perfect excuse. “Yeah. Yeah he brought some over this morning and I couldn't resist.” 

“You said last time that they tasted like drywall mixed with kerosine.”

“Did I?” 

“Excuse me,” 

Louis feels the blood draining from his face. 

“Are you, er, planning on using those? Only, there’s a lot better bunches that _aren’t_ overly ripe and I’ve decided to try banana bread after all.” 

Lottie grows a smile so profane in its smugness that she looks like the Grinch on Christmas Eve. “Oh do you have an interest in these bananas too?” 

“Oh! You were gonna make bread too, weren’t you! I’m so sorry, nevermind they’re totally all yours, you go right ahea-” 

“I wasn’t go-”

“SINCE you were both planning on making banana bread,” Lottie breaks in atop the jumble, “You could just bake _together_.” 

Louis has never before experienced such a strong urge to douse himself with water and Wicked-Witch-of-the-West-away. 

“That’s, uh, actually fine with me. If you want to, that is. I’m always up for trying a new recipe. I’m Harry, by the way.” 

“This is my brother Louis, I’m Lottie. Oh god look at the time… well, bye boys, have fun.”  
Louis stumbles forwards under Lottie’s goodbye shove, and would have fallen straight into the apple bin had Harry not reached out to steady him with two unfairly large hands. 

“Woah,” he gives Louis’ shoulders a squeeze before letting go, “Careful. Might bruise the apples.” 

The boy has _green eyes_ like fucking emeralds, like the sea, like a summer pond reflecting the trees, like-

“Do you, uh, talk?” Harry asks, the picture of politeness. 

Taking a deep breath Louis gets hold of himself. “Yeah, yes. Indeed I do. I’m… I’m sorry about that, my sister thinks she’s funny. You can have the bananas. I don’t really… bake. At all. Or cook. I’m actually a menace in the kitchen, I get kicked out of my mum’s constantly.” 

The boy bites his lower lip and breaks into a grin, and with the brightness of that comes a rosy glow to his cheeks. “I’d love to kick you out of my kitchen.” 

Louis’ pulse beats lower inside him. With a nod and a returned smile he follows Harry towards the checkouts. 

*

The uber ride to Harry’s apartment is mostly silent. Louis is vaguely aware he’s been picked up, and he’s thrilled about this, but also unsure of what it says about him that he got picked up at the grocery store in the middle of the day buying bananas. He’s also unsure what exactly his host has in mind… he could be in for a night of _actually_ baking bread. He honestly can’t be too mad about that risk.

Harry’s place is small but homey, located on a third floor and with windows filled by precariously perched plants. Two cats greet Louis upon his entrance, and Harry slips off his shoes so Louis follows suit. He trails his host into the kitchen, unable to keep from watching the way the knit crop top rides up and exposes the softness of Harry’s belly above his high cut jeans. 

“You like it?” 

Louis is caught in his admiration. “Y-Yeah. Suits you.”

“Thanks. You’ve been staring at me since the store, figured you enjoyed my outfit. Usually other gays find me ridiculous.” 

Louis’ eyebrows shoot up and Harry quickly amends, “Not that you’re like, gay or anything. I just assumed, you know, since you…” 

“Yeah I’m gay. But… er, as cute as your tum looks in that, I was actually staring because of the bananas. I saw you, well… talk to them.” 

Harry tilts his head back and barks out a laugh, his adam’s apple bobbing as his gorgeous mouth widens to reveal bunny teeth. 

“You wouldn’t believe why, but bananas and I have this special relationship and I just feel really protective of them. You know? Especially the ripe ones.” 

“Are they like, your favorite food?” Louis prompts. 

Harry turns bright red and busies himself in the cupboard. “No, actually not.” 

“You freeze them for smoothies? Do you really like banana bread? 

Harry turns ever redder, the back of his neck now in on the spread. “I was just a kid, you know, and being gay was discouraged and no one taught you anything and I felt so isolated and… well,” 

Louis nearly chokes on his own spit. “You _didn’t_!” 

Harry smacks both hands over his face and sinks against the cupboards. “I did…” 

“Oh my GOD,” Louis howls in laughter, his eyes beginning to sting with tears. 

“You just never forget your first love, you know?” 

The sincerity with which Harry says this is altogether too much and Louis can’t help but crowd into him. “Harry, I barely know you, but you’re the most lovely creature I’ve ever met and I’m going to kiss you now, hope that’s alright.” 

“Mmm,” Harry nods, hands still pressed against his face. Louis takes hold of his wrists and gently frees his hidden blush. 

“Please tell me you used a condom,” Louis whispers as his lips brush against Harry’s, dry on wet, for Harry’s been nervously been licking the corners of his mouth. 

“Was my first time ever using one, actually.” Harry catches Louis’ bottom lip between his teeth for a moment. “I was so nervous I used two.” 

“Two condoms on a banana?” Louis chuckles and tongues between Harry’s parted lips into his hot mouth. “Well?” He asks, interrupting the terrific moan Harry let out upon his previous action. 

“Hmmm?” 

“Did you _like_ it?” Shuddering with anticipation Louis slides his hands under Harry’s crop top and squeezes the soft love handles he finds there. 

“It was a little messy,” Harry gasps out as he presses his hips forward, alerting Louis to the protrusion in his jeans. “Went so hard the banana kinda got soft and split open.” 

“You mean it _came_ ,” Louis teases, grinding back as his hands migrate to Harry’s plush rear. 

“Fuck,” Harry whispers, arching into the touch. “Never thought of it like that.” 

“You know,” Louis ruts his hardness against Harry’s, “People have always told me I do a fantastic imitation of a banana.” 

“You… do?” Harry is panting now, eyes entirely pupil. 

“And I won’t go soft until you’re ready, baby.” The pet name slips out involuntarily, but Louis doesn’t regret this because upon hearing it Harry moans and makes fists into the back of his shirt, pulling him closer. 

“My-my room is that way,” Harry murmurs, already devoted to worshiping Louis’ neck with the sloppy sucking of his mouth. “Think you could carry me?” 

In answer Louis scoops the green-eyed boy up under his thighs and holds him tightly, one arm below his ass, the other across his back. Harry latches both legs around Louis’ waist and gives the most luxurious sigh. Half a minute later Louis deposits him gently on a peach bedspread. 

“Hurry, Lou,” Harry asks, wasting no time in stripping his own jeans and crop top off and pulling down the lace panties that are already obscenely stretched and wet. He rolls to the side and grabs a bottle of lube from under a pillow, then lays down on his back and spreads his legs high and wide, his knees falling almost parallel with his hips, his heels pressing into the mattress just below his bum. With a quick opening and closing of the lube bottle, Harry slicks up his fingers and dives them into his hole. 

“Jesus Christ,” Louis hisses, fumbling with the button on his now-very-painful jeans. 

“Condoms top dresser drawer,” Harry says, his eyes locked on Louis as he works two fingers inside himself now, rubbing in and out and sideways, scissoring a little so that Louis can see the space he’s creating between his disappeared knuckles. 

Louis finally manages to kick off his pants, and for good measure he strips out of his shirt too. Naked and so hard it’s painful to walk, he hobbles to the dresser and finds the little packets tucked neatly in the uppermost drawer. Careful to preserve the plastic’s integrity with his trembling fingers, he rolls the rubber on and gives himself a merciful squeeze. 

“Almost ready for you, Lou.” 

Flushed right up to his collarbones, Louis climbs on the bed and watches as Harry tucks a third finger in himself. 

“You were wasted on bananas,” Louis whispers in awe. His attention is only drawn from Harry’s hole by the absolute obscenity of his stiff cock, weighty and thick and long enough that its head nearly brushes Harry’s nipple where his right arm is curled downwards to reach his hole. 

Harry’s hand stills and he meets Louis’ eyes with a sparkling smile. Heart racing, Louis gently pulls Harry’s hand free and brings his red, shiny, pune-wrinkled fingers to his lips for a soft kiss. Harry’s hips spread further and he gulps. 

“Baby?” Louis checks again, lowering himself down so he can kiss the center of Harry’s forehead. 

“Want you,” Harry whispers, pulling Louis’ hips closer, “In me.” 

Louis’ head catches on his hole, and just Harry’s rim against his glands causes him to whimper. With an exhale he thrusts forward and the breach is easy, smooth, quick. His base is soon stretching the puckered flesh of Harry’s entrance. 

“Baby,” Louis pants, his breath lost already. 

“Wanna come just from you cock,” Harry declares, and Louis nearly cries because he doesn’t know if he can last that long, if he can last _at all_ , because right now his balls are already tight against him and his cock is leaking profusely inside the condom. 

Still, he’s determined to try. He swallows down the urge to let go and instead begins to pull out and shove back in, slowly at first, searching out the angle that leaves Harry writhing beneath him, chest heaving, sweat trickling down his muscled neck and collecting in his clavicle. When he lights on the perfect arc he speeds up, his thighs burning from holding him up, his knees rubbing raw on the bedspread. He grabs right above Harry’s hip bones for stability and he can already see his grip will leave bruises, but the tighter he grasps and the harder he pummels the louder Harry moans and the deeper his nails dig into Louis’ bony spine. 

Louis is breathing so quickly that soon he’s seeing spots. He keeps on, his cock aching now with holding back, burning with the friction and heat, with the fire they’ve created. Louis knows when Harry’s about to come for his rosy red mouth falls open and his eyes roll back and squeeze shut and his chest arches upwards, revealing the lines of his ribs. He cries out then, some combination of a curse and Louis’ name, and then he’s bursting, his cock emptying in jolts, spurt after spurt of pearly white liquid that runs down his shaft like glazed icing to coat his belly. 

Louis nearly forgets _he_ can come with the wonder of watching the boy below him. He follows after though, his own release hitting hard and fast, winding him and turning his muscles useless. He crashes atop Harry as his cum fills the condom, unable to even muster the strength to pull out. 

“ _Oh_ my _god_ ,” Harry whispers after they’ve panted against each other for several minutes. “I’ve never been fucked like that. _Ever_.” 

Louis chuckles in satisfaction and begins to plant little kisses along Harry’s jaw. “Not even by your first love?” 

“Huh?” Harry meets Louis’ questioning stare with bleary eyes. “OH!” 

“Baby,” Louis murmurs, raising his hips and slipping free. He hurriedly pulls off the condom and ties it in a wad before letting his naked dick mingle freely with Harry’s sticky one. 

“Bananas can’t even compare with you,” Harry says, beginning to explore Louis’ body with his large hands, and finding that his palms rest most easily atop Louis’ bum cheeks. 

“Harry,” Louis begins, wondering if the boy is eccentric enough to appreciate his question, “Do you believe in love at first sight?” 

With a dimpled smile Harry pulls Louis in for another kiss. “I was just going to ask you the same thing.”


End file.
